Change
by DrLinoone
Summary: The life with my linoone was perfect, little did I know that one day it would all change and I'd find out that things ain't always as simple as they seem in the world of pokemon.
1. stripped

This is my first story ever, if you have read Pwnanator's works you might recognize one if his characters, Terra, I have his permission to include her in this story, there will be no relation between his stories and mine even though it's the same character.

Chapter 1-The start of the rest of my life

-----------------------------------------

Many people have relationships with pokemon, some are friendships, some are not, but what made the one I shared with my linoone was love, the kind of love that is only talked about in movies or books and which some people claim doesn't exist anymore. But there was something else, he was wise, far beyond any human I had ever known, he educated me in ways that my parents never could have, but how? I can talk to him, without teaching him the language, actually I can talk to many pokemon, a skill few possess, but I want no fame, no recognition for that, so it's our secret, I just wanted him, that is all I ever wanted, and it seemed it was what I got, but fate, oh, Fate! Why did you have to enter our paradise and ruin everything?

"I love you" I kept whispering to him, my only one, lying in a flower bed, in a sunny day, with my love, life was absolutely perfect.

But that was about to change, in a way I would never have guessed was possible...

"I see him boss, I think we've got ourselves a big one, see what they're doing? Looks like that linoone can do more than just be useless. That the one you were looking for?" Whispered a tall, young, thin man who had been hiding in some bushes, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Good job, remind me to give you that promotion you've been asking for, assuming you don't fail of course" said a deep voice through the radio the man was carrying.

"Man, you'd really need to be a loser to actually fall in love with one of those things, they're just tools anyway, even if it's a talking tool it's still a tool all the same. I wonder what the boss wants with this one, why send pros like us to catch such a miserable thing." Said another man who seemed to be his partner; he was shorter than the first and a little chubbier. Both were wearing tight black leather outfits and carried what seemed like assault rifles.

"No idea, but hey, it's an expensive one too; we'll get the booty so why complain? Come on; let's do this job, just watching this degree of lame is making me sick"

The sky filled with storm clouds, as if to warn us of the fate that would come so soon, but I didn't know, we just started the trek back home, unaware of the two men and the concealed vehicle in the bushes we were about to pass by. Suddenly a man came and pinned me down, officially setting in motion the dreadful chain of events that would happen.

The other one pointed a one of the rifles at my love and fired a net that trapped him instantly, and knocked him unconscious hitting him with his gun, the one who had pinned me down was standing on me and stepped on my head.

"Nooo-oo" was all I could manage to say in my surprise and horror. Then a strong kick to my head came.

"Quiet!!" said the man stepping on me, he was laughing.

I tried to lift my face from the mud, but the foot kept it down, stepping hard on it, the pain was numbing every other muscle in my body, and not just the physical pain, I had to do something… "Come on, let's go, leave that loser there, it's not like he can do anything" another male voice said from the concealed vehicle. And he was right, I tried to get up, but I had no strength left, I could barely get up, let alone attempt rescue, I watched hopelessly as they took my reason to live away from me, unable to run, I collapsed, and then I saw them, their faces, they closed the doors and the vehicle sped away.

And then, I did the only one thing I could do; I swore a painful revenge on each and all of them, and was determined to see them pay for what they had done to us.

The rage was filling me like a deadly poison as I watched them getting away, this had no reason to happen, and this was not supposed to be...

And then it started, I started to scream in rage, my body was in pain too, but this was not normal, suddenly my hands turned into claws, my body shrank, I was now half as tall as before, from my pores fur started growing, I was too filled with rage to even begin to feel surprised. My legs became shorter, my face changed drastically, my vision vastly improved, I felt powerful, I felt quick, I felt agile and most of all, my mind was clear.

I was a linoone.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing ma'am?"

"Yes and I like it, this is quite a discovery, get back to HQ, we've got a lot to discuss, the board will be delighted" A woman's voice said from an earphone the man was wearing.

"Roger" he said, smiling.

The woman ended the communication and picked up the phone. She was a blonde woman, in her 40's, she managed to look young but the wrinkles in her face revealed that life was getting to her, even through the makeup, but not today, today was a lucky day for Helen Joanna Burke and mere wrinkles would not ruin it.

"Mr. Coleman, Burke speaking, yes, it is important, we found something interesting, just watch the video file I'm sending right now. I'm sure it'll spark your interest." She said with a slight grin.

"Wake up" Said a female voice.

I opened my eyes, it was still cloudy, but rain had ceased, but the light still hurt my eyes, I was back to normal, and my vision was back to normal too, I seem to have fainted, my pants were almost completely down, and I was trapped in my shirt. After a bit I turned to see where that voice came from, it was a female typhlosion, looking at me with an unexpressive look. I stared at her, thinking she'd leave or something, but something about her look told me that she was there by choice and was nowhere near being a wild Typhlosion.

"Wh-Who are you?" was all I could manage to ask her, wondering if she could hear me.

"If you must know, my name is Terra, I saw what happened here, and it was very interesting" she said, with a curious tone.

"INTERESTING?" I replied angrily "That was cruel, that was unfair, and that was the worst thing to happen in my entire life! I want-"

"Revenge? I know you do, I can feel it, your hate, your anguish, you want him back, and I can help, but you must come with me, we are being watched, as for your transformation, don't worry about it, we'll get to it in time, get up, we should leave now"

I stared at her in amazement. She didn't know me, yet she was aware of all that was going on, there is something fishy about this, why did she want to help me just like that? What business was it of her? But I didn't have much choice"…All right, any help is better than nothing I guess" I said, finally, getting up and properly fitting my clothes.

"By the way, a man came to you while you were unconscious and seemed to do something with your arm, tell me, do you feel anything strange?" She asked

"Wh-a man?" I checked my arm, there was an almost invisible mark on it, a needle had seemingly been there. "What the HELL? "

"Hmmm, we'll have to investigate later, but we're wasting time now, let's move" She said, with the same indifferent tone, as is she had just told me my shoelace was untied or something. Before I could reply, she was off, and I hurriedly followed. What choice did I have?


	2. even more questions

"So, where are we going?" I asked her.

"Following them won't be easy, they have covered their trail well, finding them will be next to impossible, but don't worry, I know their kind, they have struck once, and will strike again soon enough" She said in an inescrutable tone.

"Why do you think they'll do that?"

"They saw you transform, even though those two fools left, there were more watching, supervising, I fear that there might be more parties involved here"

"Hold on a second, you mean this was all planned? Why do they want him for? What do they know about me? Who are those other parties you're talking about" I asked, exasperated at this lack of information, why didn't I know about any of this?

She closed her eyes and sighed annoyed. "Your questions tire me and I don't have all the answers, or all the patience to indulge you, let's go, for someone is surely on it's way here to you, to aid or harm I don't know, but we better not take the risk" She said, in a pressing tone, then I noticed something; her eyes were not red, but blue, like a linoone's...

"Who are you?" I asked, still looking at her eyes. She was definitely not acting like a normal typhlosion at all, just like…..him

"Let's just move, I'll explain when we're safer" she said and started walking, and I followed, trying to keep up.

"We've been separated"

As the two men walked down the hallway, carrying the unconscious linoone they wondered why their boss had made them capture such a useless thing, maybe he wants a new paperweight, or a new coat, or just for fun, like taking candy from a baby. But there was something off, he had asked for this as a high priority task, considering it was the boss, that made as much sense as using up the city's entire water supply to take a bath, he was a practical man, and they weren't just some lowlifes, they were high hunters, they should be out there hunting legendaries, not useless furballs you could run into anywhere.

"Well Sam, if you wanna hear **my** opinion I wouldn't pay so much for this, whatever it has or does"

A woman walked up to them, dressed in a black leather outfit, long, straight black hair falling on her shoulders, young, pretty, too bad it was only on the outside...

"I'll take it from here kids, you go back to your stuff, you'll get your paychecks soon enough so just give me that and piss off" She said in a cocky tone.

"Nice to see you too Jess" One of them replied.

"That's Miss Lang for you" She said, irritated "And you call me Jess one more time and your manhood will be gone forever, if it didn't abandon you already, now scram" She said as she grabbed the net with the linoone in it.

"Hmm, just like a big bag of potatoes, I sure hope the boss has a very good reason for this" She thought to herself as she carried the unconscious linoone and headed to the elevator.

"I can't wake up"

"I don't get it, why don't we just go to my house?" I asked, tired of walking.

"That's the first place they'll be looking in fool" she said, annoyed "I thought your linoone taught you something, I think you should have paid more attention"

"Wait, what?" I said, stunned and I stopped in my tracks "How do you know so much about us?"

"Tokin isn't the only one who can perceive more than your surface thoughts, I can't read your mind but I can see what you're thinking the most about, I thought you would know, given that I'm obviously, no ordinary typhlosion, just as he is not an ordinary linoone, how many of us have you seen acting like me or him?"She said, with a frustrated tone, she then paused for a moment. "Hmmmm…he has taught you against hate and revenge, then why are you disobeying him if you praise him so much?" She inquired.

"Because I need to rescue him and I need this hate, it keeps me going. He also taught me to do as needed for a worthy cause" I replied, getting angrier and more desperate every second he crossed my mind.

"Hehehe" she chuckled "Very well, but you should ask yourself what is worthy, let's hope you can actually do what's necessary, now if you don't mind we must press on" She said with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Wait, what?" I stopped, perplexed.

"Well, you seem to be sure you're following his advice closely, but keep your mind open, things aren't always what they seem, in fact, they rarely are" She said and went back to walking.

Suddenly there came a huge engine noise and the wind threw me off balance. Terra just stood there, watching what was in the sky, something that looked like a dropship of some sort with a serious yet calm look on her face, even curious.

"Wait, do not run, they are not the ones we are hiding from" She said, with her neutral voice, though I noticed some relief.

From the dropship two men got down, they looked like soldiers. I took several steps back, were they here looking for the two men?

"You must come with us, we mean you no harm but if you try to run you'll force me to use this, and we don't want that, do we?" He lifted up his gun.

I just stood there, perplexed; Terra, on the other hand, looked as if nothing had ever happened.

"This should be interesting" She muttered and then we both got in the dropship.

"I can't dream"


End file.
